The prior art related to (1) a static apparatus according to the present invention is disclosed for example in patent document 1 (Japanese patent application laid-open publication No. 10-270263), which teaches stacking amorphous sheets having different magnetic characteristics to form an iron core. That is, patent document 1 teaches mixing together and using amorphous metals having different magnetic characteristics, but this improvement related to the magnetic characteristics merely reduces the variation of magnetic characteristics during the manufacturing process by combining materials of different material lots, and it does not consider solving the problem of concentration of magnetic flux to the inner circumference of the wound iron core, and thus, it is determined that the disclosed art does not exert any effect related to improving the concentrated status of magnetic flux.
Further, patent document 2 (Japanese patent application laid-open publication No. 2007-180135) teaches setting the magnetic permeability of an amorphous metal foil band layer disposed on the inner side to be lower than the magnetic permeability of the amorphous metal foil band layer disposed on the outer side.
In patent document 2, magnetic properties of the amorphous metal foil band layer are varied intentionally via annealing temperature characteristic to the amorphous metal foil band layer so as to set the magnetic permeability of the inner side of the wound iron core to be lower, so that the magnetic flux will flow more easily toward the outer side. Such effect is exerted by the amorphous metal receiving heat during annealing being micro-crystallized at the inner side by which the magnetic characteristics are varied. Therefore, the above effect cannot be achieved by annealing a wound iron core formed of magnetic steel sheets which are crystalline materials.
Patent document 3 aims at making the magnetic flux density distribution uniform by increasing the magnetic permeability at the outer circumference than the inner circumference based on a similar viewpoint as patent document 2. Such art is suitably applied to a wound iron core formed by laminating magnetic steel sheets.
Patent document 4 teaches a wound iron core formed by combining magnetic steel sheets and amorphous metal thin sheets. However, when the magnetic permeabilities of the materials are compared, the permeability of the magnetic steel sheet is approximately 0.1 H/m while that of the amorphous metal thin sheet is approximately 0.6 H/m. Therefore, as long as there is such difference in magnetic permeabilities, magnetic flux will not flow in the same manner through the magnetic steel sheets and the amorphous metal thin sheets, and magnetic flux will concentrate on the amorphous metal thin sheets in the magnetic flux density range used in the magnetic steel sheets (approximately 1.5 to 1.7 T), which is in the saturation magnetic flux density area of the material, so that the magnetic characteristics is deteriorated even further by such combination. In contrast, magnetic flux will concentrate on the amorphous metal thin sheets in the amorphous metal thin sheet range (approximately 1.2 to 1.3 T), so that the magnetic characteristics is deteriorated even further by such combination. Thus, the method disclosed in patent document 4 does not improve the magnetic characteristics at all.
Further, patent document 5 (Japanese patent application laid-open publication No. 2000-124044) discloses an example of the prior art related to (2) an amorphous iron core according to the present invention. Patent document 5 discloses a low-noise transformer comprising a ring-shaped iron core 1, wherein a sound-absorbing material 3 and a vibration isolating material 4 are arranged at contact part positions of the iron core and covering the whole iron core.
Further, patent document 6 (Japanese patent application laid-open publication No. 06-176933), patent document 7 (Japanese patent application laid-open publication No. 2006-173449) and patent document 8 (Japanese patent application laid-open publication No. 61-180408) discloses prior arts related to (3) an iron core for a transformer according to the present invention. Patent document 6 discloses an amorphous-wound iron core formed by winding amorphous magnetic material-formed thin bands in multilayers to form a magnetic material unit and further laminating a plurality of magnetic material units, wherein the displacement between adjacent magnetic material layers at butted portions between both ends of the respective magnetic material layers is set to be greater in the magnetic material unit disposed on the inner circumference side of the amorphous wound iron core than the magnetic material unit disposed on the outer circumference side thereof, wherein the butted portion (connecting section) of the ends is disposed on the short side of the rectangular wound iron core. Patent document 7 teaches a wound iron core for a transformer formed in a ring shape by laminating plate magnetic materials in multiple layers, wherein the overlapped portions of both ends of the plate magnetic materials are disposed on a long side of the rectangular wound iron core, and patent document 8 teaches a wound iron core for a stationary induction electric apparatus formed of an amorphous ribbon (amorphous thin band), wherein connecting sections (butted portions) at both ends of the laminated blocks formed by laminating multiple layers of amorphous ribbons are disposed on a long side of the rectangular wound iron core.
Patent document 9 (Japanese patent application laid-open publication No. 10-27716) discloses another prior art related to the present invention. Patent document 9 discloses an amorphous wound iron core transformer, wherein a laminated surface of a U-shaped core part consisting of a first yoke part of the wound core and first and second leg parts is covered by a U-shaped cover, a resin coated layer is formed covering the entire laminated surface of the yoke part, and a yoke cover is adhered to the laminated surface of a yoke part using the resin which forms the resin-coated layer, in order to prevent the leaking out of the broken pieces of a core.
Further, patent document 10 (Japanese patent application laid-open publication No. 10-340815) discloses another prior art related to the present invention. Patent document 10 discloses an amorphous wound iron core transformer in which square pipe-like bobbin members are used as coil winding frames.
It further relates to (4) iron core protection of an amorphous iron core transformer, wherein the amorphous iron core transformer is formed by winding an amorphous iron core covered with insulation material around a coil and wrapping both ends of the coil. FIG. 30 is a perspective view showing the state of wrapping an amorphous iron core according to the prior art. According to the prior art iron core wrapping method, a jig 85 for ensuring work space (work space for winding insulation material around the iron core) is disposed below the amorphous iron core 82a, and the jig 85 is gradually moved so as to perform wrapping operation for wrapping the amorphous iron core 82a with insulation materials 84a and 84b. Thereafter, the amorphous iron core 82a wrapped via insulation materials 84a and 84b is moved from the work table and inserted to a coil, and then both ends of the amorphous iron core 82a are joined to each other on a rotation device.
FIG. 31 is a perspective view showing a prior art structure in which a coil 83a is inserted to an amorphous iron core 82a and the amorphous iron core 82a is joined, and then the joint portion is wrapped. The illustrated arrangement requires insulation members 86a and 86b to ensure an insulation distance between the amorphous iron core 82a and the coil 83a. The insulation materials 86a and 86b are disposed so as to cover at least the part of the surface of the amorphous iron core 82a inserted to the coil 83a. 
According to this method, however, the wrapping operation is performed while moving the jig 85, and the size of the amorphous iron core is increased as the capacity of the transformer increases, so that the number of required jigs 85 increases, and the work time regarding the jig 85 such as the time required for moving the jig 85 is extended. Further, the number of operation steps is increased since an operation to move the amorphous iron core from the wrapping work table to the rotation device becomes necessary, and the number of insulation members is also increased, so that the overall costs for manufacturing the amorphous iron core transformer are increased.
Patent document 11 discloses an amorphous core transformer and its manufacturing method, which prevents amorphous fragments from being scattered inside a coil and preventing the amorphous fragments from being dispersed into an insulation oil during assembly of the transformer by inserting a coil in the amorphous iron core. Further, patent document 12 discloses an arrangement in which reinforcement members are provided to a yoke of an amorphous wound iron core so as to suppress the deformation of the iron core.
Further, it relates to (5) a coil winding frame for a transformer according to the prior art, wherein one or a plurality of coil winding frames having a rectangular shape are arranged along a width direction of the wound iron core material.
Further, patent document 13 (Japanese patent application laid-open publication No. 10-340815) teaches a prior art related to the present invention. Patent document 13 discloses an amorphous wound iron core transformer in which a coil winding frame composed of a winding frame member is disposed on an innermost circumference of the coil. The outermost wound iron core comprises a reinforcement frame surrounding the wound iron core and pressing an outer side of the coil to which the wound iron core is inserted.
When such transformer is applied to large-capacity transformers, the iron core must have a large cross-sectional area, but even according to an arrangement in which multiple coil winding frames are arranged along the width direction of the iron core, the electromagnetic mechanical force applied to the inner side of the inner winding wire generated during short circuit causes the coil winding frame to be buckled toward the inner side and dented (refer to FIG. 40), by which the iron core is pressed, leading to deterioration of excitation current and iron loss.
Further, patent document 14 (Japanese utility model publication No. 58-32609) teaches a bobbin shape used in discharge stabilizers or the like in which a substantially mountain-shaped thickness portion in which the thickness is greatest at the center is formed on respective sides of a coil winding section having a square pipe-like shape, having an enhanced durability against deformation during winding since the strength is enhanced at the center section. According to the taught arrangement, only the center area of the respective sides has increased thickness, so that the manufacturing of such coil winding unit requires much work and uses a large amount of materials, so that the costs related thereto are high.
Patent document 15 (Japanese utility model publication 55-88210) teaches an electromagnetic coil in which a center area of surrounding surfaces of a center cylinder section of a coil-winding bobbin with a fringe has greater thickness, so that the respective surrounding surfaces are protruded outward in an arched shape, wherein the lowermost layer of the coil is wound around the center cylinder section so as to contact the respective surrounding surfaces in a uniform manner in order to prevent displacement of the coil. Since only the center section of the respective sides is formed to be thicker, it has the same drawbacks as patent document 14.
Patent document 16 (Japanese patent application laid-open publication No. 10-116719) teaches a voltage electromagnet device of a wattour meter, wherein each surface in the side of the hollow hole of the coil winding frame portion is expanded outward in an arch shape, so that the expanded portion has an arch effect preventing the coil winding frame portion from deforming to the inner side even when winding force is applied by winding the winding wire thereto. The coil winding frame portion is expanded in an arched shape, so that the design thereof is restricted.
Further, a shell-type amorphous mold transformer having a three-phase five-leg wound iron core structure has been used in the prior art as (6) a transformer for receiving and distributing high pressure. Such amorphous transformer with a three-phase five-leg wound iron core structure is equipped with a coil and an amorphous iron core having legs inserted to the coil, wherein the two legs disposed on the outermost side of the five legs of the amorphous iron core are arranged on the outer side than the coil.
A shell-type amorphous transformer capable of ensuring short strength of the outer winding wire and protecting the iron core from deformation of the coil inserted to the iron core has been proposed. According to such amorphous transformer, the legs of the iron core is stored in an iron core cover formed of iron and having rigidity, thereby preventing deformation or damage of the amorphous iron core caused by the deformed coil approximating or contacting the iron core (refer to patent document 17, Japanese patent application laid-open publication No. 2001-244121).
FIG. 45 is an explanatory view showing one example of such shell-type amorphous transformer, wherein FIG. 45A shows three-phase five-leg amorphous wound iron cores 110 and 111, FIG. 45B shows iron core covers 110a and 111a for the amorphous wound iron cores, and FIG. 45C shows three-phase five-leg amorphous wound iron cores equipped with the iron core covers as shown in FIG. 45A. Reference 53 denotes a laminated thickness of the iron core, and 111c denotes leg portions of the outer iron core. According to this arrangement, however, the iron core covers 110a and 111a cause the dimensions of the secondary coil, the primary coil and the iron cores 110 and 111 to be increased, and the dimension and the weight of the main body of the transformer to be increased thereby, so that along with the increase of material costs of the iron core covers 110a and 111a and the increase of number of assembly steps, the costs of the transformer are increased, so that improvement is required from the viewpoint of costs.
Further, an iron core protection case has been proposed to protect the iron core in an amorphous transformer having an amorphous iron core with extremely low rigidity. The iron core protection case itself is formed as a frame body surrounding the leg portions of the iron core on the outermost side, and a slit opening is formed on a surface parallel with a side surface of the coil, for example, so as not to form a turn. However, during operation of the transformer, it is difficult to prevent the generation of multiple current loops passing through the iron core protection case caused by the linkage with a main flux Ø, and such current loops have high resistance since it flows in mid flow in the laminating direction of the amorphous ribbons, and though the current flow will not burn the brackets since the current is small, no-load loss is increased thereby. Therefore, an amorphous transformer is proposed capable of preventing increase of no-load loss by breaking the current loop generated in a core protection case, by providing an insulating material between a core or a bracket used in the transformer and the conductive material member in the iron core protection case (patent document 18, Japanese patent application laid-open publication No. 2003-77735).